The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly to a time-to-digital converter.
A time-to-digital converter (TDC) is an electronic circuit that converts the difference between transition times of two signals to a digital signal whose value is proportional to such timing difference. A time-to-digital converter may be used in a phase-locked loop to convert the difference between the transition times of a reference clock signal and an oscillating signal to a digital signal in order to lock the phase of the oscillating signal to the phase of the clock signal.